


Welcome To New York

by rboudreau



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frankie and Zach break up, AJ and Lauren decide to convince Zach to still move to New York and attempt to get them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from @fishforhoh on Tumblr.

"Zach. C'mon, bro. You can still move here."

Zach groaned, shifting his phone to the other ear. "What's the point? I was moving to New York to be closer to Frankie." He threw one of his pillows across the room, crashing it into his door in an attempt to alleviate some aggression. "Now he fucking _dumped_ me, and I'm supposed to move anyway? That's pathetic."

AJ sighed. "Listen. I know it sucks. But it's a big city. There's still plenty you can do in New York that has nothing to do with Frankie."

Zach buried his face into the crook of his arm. "Look, I appreciate it, man. But New York is his city. I can stay in Florida and--"

"Feel sorry for yourself?" AJ interrupted. "Sure, you could do that. Or, you can move in with me, make a name for yourself in the Big Apple, and make it your city too. Show him what he's missing."

He laughed. "Pull a T. Swift on him?"

"Hell yeah. So get your ass packing, get Tiger ready for a nice long trip, and pick a day to move up here. Preferably after New Years, since I'll obviously be down in Florida for the holidays."

Zach smiled to himself. "You're a good friend, dude. I appreciate this. Seriously."

"'Course. Let me know when you've decided on a date."

**

Lauren waited eagerly as AJ hung up the phone with Zach. She looked at him expectantly and then finally started speaking.

"So? He's coming?"

AJ grinned. "Yea, he's coming. Don't know when yet, but-" Lauren cheered and jumped into AJ's arms happily.

"Yay! You're the best." She kissed him softly, making him smile.

"So now we just have to wait on him to decide on a day in January."

Lauren nodded. "Operation Reunite Zankie is underway."

AJ shook his head with a laugh. "If this blows up in our face, it was all your idea."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "It will work. I just need to get Frankie to stop moping and realize he was dumb for breaking things off with Zach, even if I get why he did it. But as soon as they're in the same room together, they'll go back to normal like always."

"Yea, mhmm, or they'll murder us for trying to play matchmaker and no one will ever find our bodies."

Lauren laughed. "Hey, if it gets them to talk things out, I'll take one for the team," she joked. She gave him a smile and took his hand, dragging him towards the door. "C'mon. I'll take you out to lunch for your troubles."

**

Zach's mom watched as he packed his last suitcase into the trunk of her car.

"You're sure about this?" she asked.

Zach turned to her after closing the trunk. "I'm sure. It'll be fine." She sighed, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged her back and laughed. "Ma, you've still gotta drive me to the airport. Don't go saying goodbye yet."

"I'm not letting a bunch of strangers see me cry, Zachary." He smiled and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

"You'll see me again in a month. It's not as long as this summer. It'll be fine. I promise."

She pulled back, wiping tears off her face. He watched her become her usual strong self and give him a stern look. "Now, don't go messing around just because you'll be in a new city. I want you to stay out of trouble, don't go walking around late at night, and make sure to pay your rent on time."

He chuckled and nodded. "I know, mom. I promise, everything will be fine. AJ will keep me in check."

He said goodbye to his dad, hugging him tightly and agreeing to call when he landed and got to AJ's apartment. 

Saying goodbye to Peyton was the worst. They both cried even more than when Zach had left for Big Brother. Zach almost changed his mind right there just so he could stay with his little brother. 

"Hey," Zach choked out. He made Peyton stand in front of him and he squeezed his hands reassuringly. "You'll see me again on your spring break, okay? And I'll FaceTime you whenever you want. You gotta take care of mom and dad and Bella for me, okay?" 

Peyton nodded, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Okay."

"I love you. You're the coolest person I know. I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

"I love you too."

**

"Zach!" AJ called out. Zach smiled, making his way through the crowded airport and hugging him.

“Sup, bro?! Thanks for coming to get me.”

AJ pat his back. “Of course. How else were you gonna get Tiger and suitcases to the apartment?”

Zach shrugged. “Still. Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “Speaking of Tiger, though. We should go get him before he thinks I followed through on all mom and dad’s threats to send him to live on a farm in Nebraska.”

AJ laughed and nodded, leading the way through the airport to go get Tiger and Zach’s suitcases.

**

Zach rolled his second suitcase into the room he would now be calling his own, Tiger walking past him and jumping onto the bed. He laughed, reaching over to pet Tiger’s head.

“Taking over my bed already? We’ve barely been here for 10 minutes.”

“At least he seems to like it here,” AJ laughed.

Zach nodded. “Yea, he’ll be good. We’ll be good.” He sat next to Tiger, scratching behind his ear as Tiger moved to lay across Zach’s lap. “Thanks again, man. I’m glad you convinced me to still move here.”

He shrugged. “I figured you’d regret it if you didn’t. Plus it’ll be nice having someone pay half the rent,” he joked. 

Zach laughed. “I’m sure.”

They stayed in silence for a minute before AJ cleared his throat. “So, listen. I was thinking we’d have some people over tonight. Sort of a ‘Welcome to New York’ housewarming party for you.”

He raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you using me for an excuse to party, Richman?”

AJ rolled his eyes. “I don’t need an excuse, Rance. Just figured it’d be fun. I could introduce you to some people I hang out with, we can have some drinks, have a good time, and get you feeling like this is your place too. _But_ , if you’d rather be a stick in the mud…” he trailed off.

Zach chuckled, shaking his head. “Whatever, man. Invite whoever you want. Let’s have a party.” He nudged Tiger off of him and stood up. “Just tell me when people are coming. I’m gonna unpack some shit.” 

**

“No, he agreed,” AJ said quietly into the phone. “I just told him I was going to invite people I hang out with.”

Lauren giggled. “Perfect. You’re the best. What time are you having people over?”

AJ shrugged, looking at his watch. “Maybe 9:30? He’s unpacking now, and I’ll probably make us some dinner and then go get some alcohol down the street.”

“And he has no idea you and me are together?”

He shook his head. “No, I think he thinks we’re just friends still.”

“Perfect.” He could almost see the evil smile on her face. “Frankie will probably be done around 10, so I’ll make him change super fast and then drag him over and tell him you’re just having a party.”

“Do you really think he has no idea Zach moved here?”

Lauren paused, contemplating it. “I don’t think so. He shut Zach’s Twitter notifications off after they broke up, and Zach hasn’t tweeted about moving in like a week, so I think we should be good. We’ll see.”

He groaned. “Remember, if this goes to shit, it’s all your fault.”

“Thanks for the support, babe,” she said sarcastically. He laughed softly. “Alright, you go entertain Zach. Keep him from tweeting about New York for a while. And I’ll text you when Frankie and I are on the way over.”


	2. The Awkward Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Frankie show up to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just a filler. I've been blocked, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Zach and Frankie will have a talk in the next chapter.

**Lauren**   
_We’ll be there in 5. I’m gonna need a strong drink to calm my nerves._

**AJ**   
_I’m on it. See you soon <3_

**Lauren**   
_Muah!_

AJ grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the top off, then made his way through the apartment to bring it over to Zach. 

“Here, bro. Have another.”

Zach took the bottle with a smile. “You tryin’ to get me drunk, dude?”

AJ chuckled. “Just making sure you have a good time.”

They had about a dozen or so people in the apartment with them and had some Pandora playlist playing over the speakers. Zach was talking with some of AJ’s law school friends, who were more than happy to spend the night drinking since classes had started back up this week.

Zach drained his previous bottle and excused himself, getting up to bring it to the recycling bin. He tossed it in the bin and took a moment to stretch, since he’d been sitting down practically the whole time so far. He heard the door to the apartment open and left the kitchen to see who was coming or going.

He froze when he saw Lauren standing right inside the doorway and removing her coat and hat. She noticed him standing there and gave him a small smile.

“Hey Zach. Good to see you.”

He waited a beat before answering and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh….hey, Lauren...I uh, I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yea, well--”

“Hey, you’re here!” AJ said from behind him, coming up and wrapping her in a hug. 

Zach looked back and forth between them as Lauren reached up to give him a peck on the lips. “Uh….?”

AJ cleared this throat. “So, um, yea. Lauren and I are kind of...together.”

“Kind of,” Lauren mocked. He gave her a look, but she just giggled. 

Zach hesitated, feeling a little awkward. “Oh. That’s...nice. Cool. I had no idea.”

AJ shrugged. “Yea, I just didn’t really know how to bring it up… Anyway, it’s--”

“Okay, I’m here! Of _course_ I had to run into fans right outside when I thought I was finally going to be in the warmth, instead of somewhere along the way, but it’s fine. Someone just has to warm me up immediately,” Frankie laughed as he came through the doorway and started shrugging off his coat. 

Zach stared wide eyed, frozen to his spot. He felt like the wind got knocked out of him seeing Frankie standing there. “....Frankie?”

Frankie whipped around from where he’d been hanging his coat and stared back at him. “Zach,” he said, surprised.

Zach felt like he couldn’t move for a minute. He shifted his gaze to AJ and Lauren, who were standing there looking nervously at both of them. “What the fuck?” he hissed. “Did you set this up?”

Lauren cleared her throat. “Don’t get mad, okay? I just thought--”

Zach shook his head, laughing slightly. “Wow. _Wow_. Seriously?” He focused on AJ. “All that shit about making me feel at home now that I moved in, and you plot behind my back to have my ex show up?” 

“Zach,” Frankie said, trying to calm him down. Zach narrowed his gaze back on him.

“Did you fucking know about this?”

“What? _No._ I didn’t even know you moved here until 5 seconds ago. You didn’t give me any warning--”

“Because you broke up with me!” Zach groaned, shaking his head. “I’m not doing this.” He turned around and headed towards his room, calling Tiger’s name to follow him as he went. He ignored AJ and Lauren trying to get him to come back and closed the door behind him.

Frankie stared after him and then grabbed Lauren’s arm, giving her a look. “What the hell, Lauren? You know we’re not on good terms. What were you trying to do? Make him hate me even more than he already does?”

“He doesn’t hate you, you dumbass. I was trying to fix things! Look, you guys are _great_ together, okay? If you just…” She stopped, seeing the stubborn look on Frankie’s face. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry. But you’ve been just as torn up about breaking up with him as he’s been. And I didn’t want to sit around watching you be sad anymore. So AJ convinced Zach to move here even though you’d broken up, and I thought it would be good if you guys talked.”

“You’re not a matchmaker, Lauren.”

She gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I just want you to be happy. And you’re not happy without Zach.”

He clenched his jaw, looking away from her. She dropped her arms from around him and took a step back. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. “I’m mad at you. _Both_ of you,” he corrected, looking at AJ for a second. “We’re not done talking about this.”

And with that, he left them, heading towards the kitchen to grab a couple drinks and then going towards Zach’s room.

Lauren looked up at AJ, giving him a little smile. “Better crank the music in case they start yelling. And I definitely need that drink now.”

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “It’s in the fridge waiting for you. Blue cup on the back of the top shelf.”

“You’re the best.” She hugged him, burying her face in his chest. “You think they’ll let us live?” she joked.

AJ looked towards Zach’s room, noticing that Frankie had been in there for at least a minute or two already with the door closed behind him. “Well, I don’t hear yelling, and Zach hasn’t kicked him out yet, so I hope so. I’d hate to be killed before I finish school.” She giggled and he rubbed his hand up and down her back comfortingly. “Go get your drink. I’ll turn the music up just in case. And we’ll just keep an eye on Zach’s room to make sure everything’s cool.”

They split up, Lauren heading to the kitchen to get her drink and AJ to the living room to turn up the music and talk with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie closed Zach’s bedroom door behind him and leaned up against it. Zach looked entirely unsurprised that he’d followed him in as he sat on his bed with Tiger. They stood in silence for a minute while Frankie tried assessing his thoughts.

Frankie crossed his arms over his chest. “I really didn’t know you would be here.”

Zach kept his eyes on Tiger, running his hand through Tiger’s fur. “Would you have come if you did?”

“Probably not,” he answered honestly.

Zach shakes his head, laughing shortly. “Right. I mean, you dumped me for a reason. Why would you want to see me?”

Frankie clenched his jaw. “You’re right, I did break up with you for a reason. But I wouldn’t have come because I wouldn’t have thought you’d want me here.”

“Well you would have been right,” Zach replied bitterly. 

He stood up straight, nodding to himself. “Alright. You want me to leave? I’ll leave.”

He barely gets his hand on the doorknob before Zach is speaking again. “Yea, you’re really good at that, you know? Just up and leaving and making it all my fault.” Frankie stopped, dropping his hand to his side. “Don’t make it seem like this is all on me. _You’re_ the one who broke up with _me_. And if you leave now, that’s your choice, not mine.”

Frankie spins around, giving Zach an exasperated look. “What do you want from me? You want me to stay? You want me to go? _What_?”

“I want---” he cut himself off and took a deep breath. “I want you to tell me why you broke up with me.”

He scoffed. “What, you want a list?” Zach raised his eyebrow at Frankie and waited. Frankie rolled his eyes and started counting off on his fingers. “Well, let’s see. You wouldn’t come out of the closet, you kept getting all paranoid any time I hung out with other guys even if they were in relationships, you put that _ridiculous_ line about you being straight in your song and basically insulted anyone, including myself, who thought otherwise, and let’s not forget how you decided out of the blue to not come to Africa and build a school with me in my grandfather’s name.”

Zach sat staring at him, his mouth gaping open slightly. “Wow. You certainly got that off your chest.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You must really hate me. I’m surprised you didn’t break up with me sooner.”

Frankie looked at him in disbelief. “I _wish_ that was my problem. I wish I hated you, Zach. It would be so much easier if I hated you. Instead, I have to work on getting over someone that I’m completely in love with; someone that I was convinced I was going to marry someday. You act like this was an easy choice for me.”

“Sure seemed like it,” he said, eyes stinging a little with unshed tears.

“Well it wasn’t. I had to break my own heart in the process.”

Zach shoved himself off the bed. “Then why are you doing this? Why can’t you just be with me?” he asked desperately. “We were happy, Frankie. Is it really worth it if we’re both miserable if we’re not together? It’s been a month, and I still can’t stop thinking about you.”

Frankie took a step back as Zach stepped closer to him. “No, _we_ weren’t happy, Zach. You were happy. Because you got whatever you wanted. You could be behind closed doors with your dick in my mouth and still tell people you were straight and pretend like you didn’t give a shit about me.”

“I _never_ said I didn’t give a shit about you, so don’t pretend like I did. I just didn’t want to tell the whole fucking world that we were together! I told you that we could figure it out when I moved here!”

He let out a short humorless laugh. “What, so I could have you living a few blocks away and still have you making excuses for why we can’t post anything about where we are or that we’re even in the same room together?”

“That’s not how it was going to be!” Zach exclaimed.

“That’s exactly how it was going to be!” he yelled back.

Zach threw his hands up in exasperation and turned back around to his bed. He walked over to his bedside table and grabbed his cell phone. Frankie watched as he started typing away and raised his eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing?”

Zach finished typing on his screen and then looked at him. “Proving you wrong.”

Frankie blinked at him, a confused expression taking over his face. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Zach shrugged. “Check Twitter.”

Frankie didn’t know what to expect when he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up Twitter, but it definitely wasn’t what he got.

**@ranceypants**  
 _All moved in in NYC! Thought it deserved a special #tbt to start off this new beginning. I love you, I promise. #Zankieween #DeliriousAF [photo]_

The picture attached was one taken in Frankie’s childhood bedroom in Florida. It was after the annual Grande Halloween party (or Zankieween as it had been dubbed that year) and he and Zach had been cuddling in his bed. They’d had this amazing energy between them all night, and they couldn’t stop smiling and laughing at each other no matter how hard they tried. Zach was so open about his feelings for Frankie, and he’d leaned in to kiss Frankie and took a picture. Frankie remembered how he’d teased Zach for taking a picture of them, and Zach had just blushed and told him how happy he was, and how he wanted to remember everything.

Frankie almost forgot this picture even existed. He felt the tears stinging at his eyes as he looked up at Zach. “What are you....why would you do that?”

“You wanted me out? There, I’m out! Now the entire fucking planet knows I’m in love with you! Are you happy now?”

He watched Zach go and sit back down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. Frankie sighed and pressed his back against the door, letting himself slide down to sit on the ground. He felt the music thumping through the apartment as he kept his eyes on Zach.

“God, you never think before you do things,” Frankie said.

Zach dropped his hands, looking up at Frankie. “What’s there to think about? I just wanted to wait until things with us were more settled. Everything was happening so fast after we got out of the house, and I just wanted our relationship to be between us for a while. I was never keeping it a secret because I didn’t love you. Maybe I don’t know exactly where I am on the Kinsey Scale, but I know that you mean more to me than anyone I’ve ever met in my entire life. Fuck, Frankie, you know I never wanted to hurt you.”

Frankie squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “What about Africa? You knew that you coming and helping me build that school meant a lot to me.”

Zah deflated a little and ran his hand through his hair. “Come here.”

“Zach--”

“Please,” he said, moving over on the bed so there was a space for Frankie to sit.

Frankie debated it for a moment and then stood up, crossing the room to sit beside Zach. Zach reached over and laced their fingers together, catching Frankie off guard. 

“You know, I never really liked holding hands until I met you,” Zach admitted. “Everything always feels better with you.”

Frankie frowned. “Zach.”

Zach shook his head. “Right. Africa.” He took a deep breath, but continued clinging onto Frankie’s hand. “I...Okay, obviously I _want_ to go to Africa. There’s nothing more I’d like than to go to Africa with you for a couple weeks and build that school for your grandfather. But...god, every time people find out we’re together, it turns into a circus. It becomes more about us than whatever they should actually be focusing on. And this school, your grandfather, this whole trip...it’s way more important. It’s bigger than us. I didn’t want it getting overlooked just to have people begging for pictures and videos of us or making up theories of what we’re doing and it getting all crazy. So I decided not to go.”

Frankie mulled it over in his head. He felt Zach’s thumb brushing against the back of his hand and sighed, resting his head on Zach’s shoulder. “I was really looking forward to you being in Africa with me. Ever since I told you about Africa, I’ve been thinking about all that time I’d get to spend with you and my friends and getting to share this with you. It’s important to me.”

Zach squeezed his hand. “I know.” He rested his chin on Frankie’s head. “I’m sorry.”

Frankie closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Zach’s neck. He inhaled a few times, breathing him in. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Hmm….take me back? Let me earn your forgiveness for having been a closeted, jealous douche? Have lots and lots of makeup sex with me until you feel better?”

Frankie laughed loudly and snuggled into Zach some more. “It wasn’t all you. I was just really, _really_ mad at you.”

“I know. But I don’t care anymore. Just tell me that we can fix this. We’re better when we’re together.” Zach knew his palms were getting sweaty, but he held onto Frankie’s hand and gave him a hopeful look. “Just stay over tonight. Lets figure this out. Please,” he begged.

Frankie was nervous as he stared at Zach. He was afraid that things would end up just like they did when Frankie had finally had enough and broken up with Zach. But despite his fears, he found himself saying “Okay,” and crawling underneath Zach’s blanket and cuddling up to him with Tiger at their feet.

**

The next morning, Zach woke up completely disoriented. The bed didn’t feel like his and the walls didn’t have all his fan art taped to it, and he had his head resting on a firm chest with his arm draped across.

It took him a minute to remember that he was in New York and that Frankie had showed up last night and they’d talked. Zach groaned, burying his face in Frankie’s bare chest. He felt Frankie’s hand come up and run through the hair at the base of his neck.

“I thought I dreamt up last night,” he mumbled. 

Frankie chuckled. “Do you dream of us arguing and then fucking our feelings out often?”

“Yes,” Zach answered honestly. 

Frankie grinned and pulled Zach up to kiss him eagerly. Zach leaned over him, melting into the feeling of their lips brushing together and Frankie’s tongue sliding into his mouth. He straddled Frankie’s waist and tilted Frankie’s face up to get a better angle. He giggled as Frankie grabbed his ass and grinded himself up against him, remembering how they’d talked for a little longer last night and then had taken off their clothes and fucked until they didn’t have enough energy left to keep their eyes open. They’d fallen asleep with no clothes on, and now Zach could feel Frankie getting hard right against his ass.

He pulled back a little, blushing, and smiled at Frankie. “Why don’t we get some breakfast before you try fucking me again?”

Frankie laughed and flipped them over so Zach was on his back. “Mmm, what, you don’t want me to eat you out again?” he asked, leaning down to pepper kisses against Zach’s neck. “And then open you up and fuck you nice and hard?” He switched over to the other side of Zach’s neck, kissing and nipping all over Zach’s skin. 

Zach moaned, arching into his touch. “Fuck. I want all of that. I just need food first, babe. You wore me out last night.” Frankie smiled and pressed a kiss against his lips. “Food, then sex, and then you have to get ready for your show tonight.”

He groaned. “Why couldn’t today be Wednesday so I’d have the whole day off?”

Zach giggled. “You’ll be done in a few days. And then you’ve got your solo show, and then your birthday, and then…”

Frankie clears his throat, sitting up so he wasn’t on top of Zach anymore. “And then Africa.”

He got off the bed and leaned over to the pile of clothes they’d created on the ground, grabbing his briefs and pulling them up his legs. Zach sighed and closed his eyes, reaching over to grab Frankie’s hand.

“Frankie--”

“It’s fine,” Frankie interrupted. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He pulled Zach’s hand up, pressing a kiss against the back and giving him a small smile. “Put some pants on. I’m hungry.”

**

By the time they got out into the kitchen, AJ and Lauren were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Zach looked past them, heading straight for the coffee pot on the counter. He opened up the cabinet AJ had told him the mugs were in and pulled two down, pouring coffee into each cup and handing one of Frankie. 

Zach leaned his back against the counter, his eyes finding AJ and Lauren as he sipped his coffee. Frankie stood to the side, his weight against the fridge, and looked back and forth between Zach and Lauren.

Lauren broke the silence first, putting her cup down on the table. “Okay, so, I’m sorry if AJ and I crossed some boundaries last night. But I honestly think that you two should be together. And I’m _hoping_ that since Frankie spent the night, that means you worked things out.”

Zach looked at Frankie and then over to AJ. “And you?”

AJ groaned, turning in his chair to face Zach. “It was all Lauren’s fault.” Lauren slapped his arm, making him wince, and Zach had to fight to keep a straight face. “Ow. Okay. It was my fault too. I’m sorry, dude, I just...you were upset about Frankie, and I knew if you guys just got in the same room and talked, you could hash it all out and either be friends again or get back together.” He brought his coffee to his lips, smirking to himself. “I’m going to assume from your tweet last night and all the moaning I heard while I was trying to sleep that you kissed and made up?”

Zach stared at him as a blush took over his face. He rolled his eyes while trying to hold back a smile. “Shut the fuck up, AJ. I’m still pissed at both of you for going behind my back like that.” He put his cup down on the counter and went over to Frankie, pressing a kiss against his lips and making Frankie smile. 

Lauren grinned and hopped up, skipping over to them and putting an arm around each of their waists. “I have something that might make you forgive me.”

Frankie scoffed, pulling Zach closer. “Better be really good. I know you had good intentions, but you shouldn’t have tried playing matchmaker on us.”

“I know.” She smiled at Frankie. “Zach’s coming to Africa with us.”

“What?” they both exclaimed at the same time.

Lauren bit her lip. “I might’ve worked with Joan to make sure we had space for an extra person for the trip. And all the extra money a few of us got from raising our fundraising goals were enough to make up for having Zach with us.”

Frankie looked excited for a moment before he remembered Zach talking about his reasoning for cancelling on Africa when they’d talked last night. He moved away from them to put his cup in the sink, shaking his head. “That’s sweet, Lauren, but Zach already gave his reasons for not going. So he’s not coming, but it’s fine, I…” He felt Zach come up behind him and put a hand on his waist. He sighed, leaning back against him as Zach rested his chin on Frankie’s shoulder.

“Do you still want me to go?” Zach mumbled.

Frankie turned around to face him. “Don’t give me hope, Zach. You already told me why you think you shouldn’t go.”

Zach pulled him closer, their lips just barely separated. “Do you still want me to come to Africa?” he asked again.

Frankie nodded nervously. “Of course I do.”

Zach gave him his patented puppy dog eyes and smiled softly at him. “Then I’m coming.” Frankie felt like this heart was pounding in his chest.

“But--”

“Forget what I said last night, okay? I just want to make you happy. And if it will make you happy for me to be there, then that’s what I’ll do.”

Frankie squeezed Zach’s waist. “Yea?” As soon as Zach nodded, Frankie smiled brightly and jumped up into Zach’s arms, kissing him hard on the lips.

Lauren grinned smugly and went back over to the table, giving AJ a quick kiss, and offering him a “Told you,” and sticking her tongue out at him.

AJ shook his head with a smile. “Yes dear.” She giggled and took a sip of her coffee while watching Zach holding Frankie up as they kept kissing.

“Ah, love. So beautiful.” AJ rolled his eyes at her and turned his chair back to face the table so he wasn’t openly staring at his best friend and his boyfriend making out in his kitchen.

**

**@FrankieJGrande**  
 _My lovely boyfriend is officially an NYC resident! #toobadhedoesntlivewithme [frowning emoji] I’m so happy I have U @ranceypants #WelcomeToNewYork #NewBeginnings [heart emojis][kiss emojis][photo]_

The attached photo was one Frankie took around 4 in the morning after they’d finally stopped having sex. Frankie had wanted to replicate the picture Zach had tweeted while they’d been arguing to prove to Frankie that he would come out to the public. He had pressed his lips against Zach’s with a small smile on his face, and Zach’s hand was cupping his cheek as Frankie took the picture.

**@ranceypants**  
 _@FrankieJGrande I’m happy I have U too [winky emoji] I love you [heart emoji][monkey covering eyes emoji]_

**

**@ranceypants**  
 _My man just kicked ASS in his last broadway show [clapping emoji] #bae #stillchangingmynametoFranz_

**

**@ranceypants**  
 _I’m definitely livin’ la vida Grande. [winky emoji] Werrrrrrk bae @FrankieJGrande_

**

**@FrankieJGrande**  
 _Off to Malawi we go! This school is for you grandpa #FrankGrande_

**@LStrigs**  
 _Malawi bound! So blessed to build this school for such a great man. #FrankGrande_

**@ranceypants**  
 _NYC[airplane emoji]Malawi #FrankGrande #YesImGoingRose_

**

**@ranceypants**  
 _Moving to Malawi so I can go to this school #imserious #FrankGrande_

**

**@ranceypants**  
 _Me and @BBTEAMCALEB are on a roll building this school. #BeastModeSchoolBuilders #FrankGrande [photo]_

**@FrankieJGrande**  
 _Love having my fishies here building this school with me! #Grandtourage @LStrigs @DominicACrossey #FrankGrande [photo]_

**

**@FrankieJGrande**  
 _Last night here in Malawi. Sad it’s over so fast, but I know my grandpa would love this school! #SoHappy #FrankGrande [photo]_

**@FrankieJGrande**  
 _I’m so blessed to have been able to share this experience with so many amazing people. Thank you @BuildOn! #FrankGrande [photo]_

**@FrankieJGrande**  
 _Now to close out my last night with the best boyfriend on the planet. #Zankie #ILoveU [heart emojis][photo]_

**@ranceypants**  
 _Last night in Malawi. It’s been fun. Glad I got to come and build this for Grandpa Frank. #FrankGrande_

**@ranceypants**  
 _I love you, I promise. #ZankieInMalawi #BoyfriendTravels [photo]_

They both shared a photo of them standing in front of the fully built school, the plaque reading Frank Grande’s name positioned right over their heads. The sun was setting in the background, and Zach reached his arm out to take a picture while they kissed. 

Frankie smiled at him, wrapping his arms fully around Zach’s waist. “I’m really happy you came.”

“Yea, I’ve heard that before.” Zach laughed as Frankie pinched him hard. “I was joking! Jeez,” he giggled, wrapping an arm around Frankie’s neck. 

“Mhmm.”

“I was!” He leaned in, kissing Frankie softly. “I love you, Frankie.”

Frankie smiled. “I love you too.” He buried his face into Zach’s neck, a few tears gathering in his eyes. “Grandpa really would’ve loved you, you know.”

Zach scoffed. “He _does_ love me. I’m amazing.”

Frankie rolled his eyes with a laugh, pressing a kiss against Zach’s neck. “You’re something alright.” Zach rubbed his hand up and down Frankie’s back comfortingly. “But you’re right, he definitely does love you.”

Zach smiled brightly, looking proud of that fact that Frank would have approved of him. “So what’s next?” he asked. “I’m thinking Zankie takes on Germany.”

Frankie chuckled, nipping at his neck playfully. “How about we take on New York first and go to Germany when it’s warmer?”

He nodded, holding Frankie close while they watched the sunset in Africa. “Okay. Yea, we can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for sticking with me on this one. Hope you enjoyed it! This is the first multi chaptered Zankie fic that I've finished, so I'm super happy right now, even if it was only a few chapters haha

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope to have the next part up in a couple days.
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
